I Don't remember you
by CMCrazies
Summary: Got the idea from the Film The Vow... bit different what happens when you dont remember who you are or who your familes is? JJ tries to help Will remember them. how do they come to terms with it? can JJ help Will fall back in love her? is he the man she fell in love with all those years ago. read and found out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so today I went and saw The Vow , and it gave me this idea may keep it as a one shot or a two shot not sure or I may carry it on depending on what everyone thinks of it so yeah, see how it plays out. I've also made my own little twist to the relationship. **_

_**What happens when the one person who you love the most doesn't remember who you are ?**_

There she sat on the ice cold floor of the hospital wing cuddling herself , letting the tears silently fall down her cheek bones, he didn't remember , he didn't remember anything about the last 5 years of his life who she was, who there son was , nothing. She wrapped her arms around her chest slowly trying to comfort herself from breaking down any further, she stood up slowly walking back down to his room , seeing him laid there broken , made more tears fall down her face, she stood in the frame of the door watching him , seeing him look right at her, she took a step into the room still having her arms around herself.

"Hi"

"Hi" He said sitting up a little bit

"I know , you I"

"It's okay I get it you , don't remember anything"

"I'm sorry that I cant be more help but , I just want to rest I"

"No no sure urgh , yeah ill just"

Jayje gave him a little smile leaving the room , trying to process everything , she walked out of the hospital feeling the cold air on her soft skin , she stepped into the taxi watching as they drove away from the hospital as the taxi pulled up to the drive way , Jayje saw the front door open seeing her colleague and father figure walk up to the taxi driver paying him the fair, JJ walked up to him hugging him before walking up the drive way into the house seeing her fellow team members sat with her son.

"Mummy"

"Hey little guy"

JJ picked Henry up holding onto him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I'm tried"

"Yeah , well I think you could use some sleep what do you say"

"Yeah"

Jayje carried Henry up to his room putting him down on his bed grateful that he was already in his pyjamas , She pulled the bed covers over him watching as he laid his head down on the pillow grabbing his favourite teddy.

"You okay buddy?"

"I'm okay how daddy?"

"Daddy's fine , he's just resting at the hospital"

"When can I see him?"

"Soon buddy soon , but for now sleep okay"

"Okay , night mummy"

"Night baby I love you"

Jayje Kissed Henry on the forehead leaving his bedroom turning off his light before heading downstairs into the living room seeing all the team sat around.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey"

Jayje sat down on the sofa next to Emily

"How was it?"

Jayje let out a little laugh leaning forward running her hand through her long blonde hair leaning her elbows onto her kneecaps, letting the tears escape for real this time , she didn't care that she was in front of the team , or even if she looked weak she couldn't hold it in anymore she needed to let it escape.

"He…he doesn't remember anything"

"What you mean?" Emily said

Rubbing her hand across Jayje's back trying to clam her down.

"He remembers everything until he met me"

The team all exchanged looks with one another not sure what to say , they could see how hard this was for her.

Emily pulled Jayje back letting her cry into her arms , known of them had ever seen her like this before , and known of them knew what to do , or what to say.

"He doesn't even remember Henry"

"How can I tell him that how can I tell him that his own father doesn't remember who he is"

"Have you told him about Henry?" Reid looked at Jayje

Jayje sat up wiping the tears away shaking her head

"No , I when I told him we were engaged , he freaked out ,I've never seen that side of him"

"Jay you just gotta give time , you were in a accident he"

"I know , I know the doctor explained it , I just"

"You need to rest , you also suffered some injuries remember"

"My head and my wrist are fine"

"Go and get some rest we'll come and look after Henry tomorrow"

"Thanks , all of you I just"

"We know and your welcome."

After the team left Jayje went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water , she walked into her bedroom or should she say there bedroom, she turned on the light seeing the half made bed from the day before, remembering what had happened that morning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jayje felt his hand move along her skin leaving her with Goosebumps , she felt a smile move across her jaw line as she rolled up facing him._

"_Good morning beautiful"_

"_Good morning to you too"_

_Will leant in kissing her deeply on the lips moving his hand onto her back pulling her closer to him. Jayje wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back , feeling him wrap his arms around her small frame. Before she could break the kiss his finger tips started to tickle her skin, Jayje let out a laugh trying to move his hands away from her body and having a hard time trying as she knew her pressure points and were she was ticklish, After what seemed like hours of him tickling her he let her go , Jayje fell onto the bed trying to catch her breathe._

"_I hate you"_

"_No , you don't you love me , more than anything"_

"_Oh this that right and how do you know that?" She bit her lip_

"_Because it took me 6 attempts for you to finally say yes to marrying me"_

"_Well what can I say I don't give in easily"_

"_That you don't"_

_Jayje kissed him again pulling away looking at the time._

_**End of flash back**_

Jayje laid in bed pulling onto the bed sheet , she couldn't do this she didn't know how to do this , he didn't remember , he didn't remember even meeting her , she felt her break into more than a million pieces as it wasn't only just her heart that was broken It would be there 3 year old son's as she didn't know how to tell him , or even explain how his own father doesn't even no who he is.

As the next morning came around Jayje woke up walking into the bathroom to take a shower, as she lifted up the shampoo bottle she felt a sharp pain in her wrist dropping the bottle, she forget that she's also suffered injuries in the accident but to her they were nothing , nothing compared to his. She slide down the side of the bath leaning her head against the wall feeling the boiling hot water rush down her skin.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_There they were leaving the theatre hand in hand as the rain poured down , Jayje ran to the car climbing into the passenger side of the car, trying to get warm after a few seconds Will climbed into the drivers seat shaking the water off his hands. He looked round at Jayje seeing her soaking wet skin and hair. As he started to drive and they came to the stop Light , Will took hold of Jayje's hand squeezing it tight._

"_Damn you look hot when your soaking wet"_

"_Oh I do huh well unfortunately you don't " she said giggling_

"_Well maybe ill have to do something about that"_

"_Oh yeah like what"_

_Will unbuckled his seat belt moving towards Jayje kissing her deeply , as Jayje moved her arms around his neck the van drove right into the car pushing them forward , Will went crashing forward right through the wind shield, Jayje was jolted forward before hitting her head onto the seat. _

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Jayje walked into the Hospital carrying her handbag on her shoulder and his bag on her wrist as she walked into the room she saw the doctor, she knocked slowly.

"Hi"

"Hi again"

Jayje stepped into the room seeing the doctor leave.

"I thought you might want some actual clothes so I urm packed you a bag"

"Thank you,"

"Jayje"

"Thank you , Jayje"

Jayje placed the bag down on the end of the bed , as she stood with her arms crossed.

"So I had some time to think and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind filling in some of the blanks for me."

Jayje lifted her head up staring right at him.

"Sure how about we go for a walk?"

Will climbed out of bed , and followed Jayje down the hallway , Jayje placed her hands in her pocket as they reached a stair well and sat down.

"So what you wanna know?"

"As much as you can tell me"

"Well , about 5 years ago my team for the FBI got a call about a bunch of murders , the call was from you and we helped you solve it and we got a bit friendly then we started dating , and then you moved hear and we've been together for almost 5 years and we got engaged a few months ago"

Jayje looked up from the stair she was staring at seeing the look on Will's face.

"So I left my life in Louisiana and moved hear to Virginia to be with you?"

"Yeah" Jayje took a pause and bit her lip.

"But that wasn't the only reason"

Jayje lifted her head once again

"What was?"

"Our son"

Will was taken back , he didn't know what to say or do"

"We , have a?"

"Yeah , his name's Henry and he's 3 years old"

"I cant , I cant have a son I wouldn't"

Jayje bit her lip trying not to let her tears show.

"But you do"

"I cant deal with this right now I just"

Will stood up walking away leaving Jayje Alone , She placed her head onto the wall letting the tears fall once again, all she wanted was everything to be back to normal but it was far from normal , this wasn't the Will she fell in love with , this was the Will she didn't know and she didn't know what she was going to do.

_**So what did you think? Let me know if I should carry on with it cos I'm not sure anyways let me know with pressing the review button , and I apologize if there's any miss spelt or wrong use of words. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for those who have reviewed I am going to continue this story no idea where its gonna end or whatever so im just gonna go with the flow so please stay tuned and I know it's a slow story but from might point to understand it all its best to be slow so that it can all be taken in. anyways enjoy :D**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jayje woke up the following morning feeling a shooting pain through her wrist she kept on forgetting that she had fractured it , she pulled the bed sheet off and walked into the bathroom to wash up , she headed down into the living room to see Henry eating his breakfast and Emily making some drinks.

"Morning"

"Hey"

JJ sat down at the table, Emily walked over to her handing her a big cup of coffee.

"You heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah , I need to go see the doctor about my wrist its killing me"

"Mummy can I go see daddy?"

"Urm , yeah buddy but there's something I need to tell you before we go see him okay"

"Like what?"

JJ pulled Henry onto her lap wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his head

"You know in the accident daddy hit is head"

"Yeah"

"Well it made daddy forget some things"

"What did he forget"

Henry looked up at his mother seeing sadness in his eyes

"He, urmm daddy forgot some things"

"Did he forget something important?"

"Yeah buddy he did , he doesn't remember some things about us"

"But he will remember?"

"Yeah buddy he will , so when we go and see him you need not to be scared okay"

"Okay mummy"

/

Jayje walked down the hallway knocked on the door of his room, she watched as he looked up at her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Jayje stepped into the room walking towards the bed.

"I'm not hear to fight or whatever I'm actually hear to see the doctor about my wrist"

"Oh , I urgh"

"It's okay I get it , I pushed everything on you yesterday and I'm sorry it must have been a lot to take in"

"It was but I did some thinking too"

"You did"

"Yes"

"I'm glad to hear that cos there's someone who really wants to see you"

"Henry?"

"Yeah , I explained to him what was going on well tried but I don't think he understands"

"Well his just little why would he"

Will gave Jayje a soft smile

"So I have to go for my check up but ill come back after"

"I'd like and bring Henry with you"

Jayje headed out of the room and into the exam room waiting for her doctor.

"Ah Jayje what can I do you for?"

"Urgh my wrist has been hurting I keep forgetting that I hurt it"

"Lets take a look shall we"

After a few moments the doctor let go of her wrist writing down some notes in her file.

"Okay I'm going to give you a support bandaged to put on it so you know its there and I need you to be careful holding and moving your wrist"

"I can do that thanks"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm guessing this is going to be about Will?"

"Yeah , well you are his doctor too and he is still my partner"

"You can go ahead"

JJ bit her lip trying to figure out what to say.

"He will remember right?"

"Its different with every patient time can only tell "

JJ nodded and jumped off the exam bed grabbing her stuff

"Thank you"

JJ walked down the hallway to see Emily sat with Henry

"Mummy"

JJ hugged Henry as he clutched her leg

"Hey buddy"

"You better mummy?"

"Yeah I am baby , so listen I spoke to daddy he wants to see you"

"he does?"

"Yeah so come on"

Emily looked at JJ picking Henry up for her since she saw the her wirst , JJ looked at Emily giving her a soft smile .

JJ knocked on the door to Will's room seeing him look up and smile at her.

"Hey that was quick"

"Yeah , so I've got a really excited little boy out hear"

Henry climbed out Emily's hold running into the room

"Daddy"

"Henry"

JJ stepped into the room holding Henry back.

"Want daddy I WANT DADDY" Henry started screaming

"Henry clam down now okay"

"NO , DADDY I WANT DADDY"

Henry pulled out of JJ's hand running up to Will , JJ ran her hands through her hair feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. Will looked down at Henry seeing the look on his face.

"Hey there"

"Daddy !"

Will looked up at JJ seeing the tears in her cheeks

"Urgh yeah buddy"

"NO , not daddy I want daddy"

Henry started crying as he ran past JJ as she tried to catch him, Emily followed him straight out the room catching him so he didn't run off picking him up and sitting him down In the waiting room.

"Not daddy"

"I no sweetie but remember what your mum told you this morning?"

Henry nodded looking up at his aunt Emily

"Well daddy doesn't remember you or your mum but he will you just need to give him time"

"I get it"

"I know sweetie I know"

Emily wrapped her arm around Henry feeling him cuddled up to her. Knowing this was hard for him as he didn't understand what was going on and he was scared he just wanted his dad.

/

JJ wiped her hears away seeing Will not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry he just really doesn't understand"

"No , no I get it I do I just"

"Didn't know what to say?"

"Yeah"

JJ nodded her head walking towards the bed sitting down in the chair next to his bed

"I know its gonna take time and everything but there's something I need to know"

"And what would that be?" Will said looking at her

"I wanna know if you want help remembering or whether you just wanna leave and not look back"

Jayje felt a wave of pain through her heart as she said the words, she didn't want it to come to that at all.

Will took a few moments to collect his thoughts seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes, he couldn't help but think to himself that she was beautiful ,and had amazing eyes.

"Why would you think id want to go and leave hear?"

JJ went to speak but nothing came out

"I don't know maybe because you were really freaked out yesterday and"

"I was but that's because everything you said I just needed to process it , but I wanna remember , I do and the way you look at me , I can see that you love me or the me who I was"

"I do a lot and you do , did love me too , I just"

"I want your help to remember and that little boy out there"

"Loves his dad a lot"

"I got that and I wanna try ,I've always"

"Wanted a family" Jayje smiled at him slowly

"So we had?"

"That convocation yes we did"

He smiled at her widely

"Would it be inappropriate for me to say you are really beautiful?"

"No , your not so bad yourself"

"So you wanna do this?"

"Yes , I want to remember and from what I can gather your all ive got since I don't have any other family"

JJ gave him a soft smile

"Do you know when you can get discharged?"

"I think the doctor said in a couple of days"

"Good , cos I think it will be nice for you to be home , I mean"

"I know"

"So I'm gonna go take him home , see if I can figure a way to explain a way he will understand it "

"Yeah , and I'm sorry if I scared him "

"It's okay I should of explained it better him , he came hear expecting to see his dad"

/

As Jayje open the front door Henry ran into the house and up the stairs in the bedroom , Jayje closed the door behind her , seeing Emily give her a soft look

"I'm a awful mum"

"No your not , he just wants his dad"

"I do too"

"just give him some time and go explain it all again"

"Yeah , it's the figuring out part which is hard"

JJ sat down on the kitchen trying to process everything

"So what happened at the hospital with Will?"

"Urmm , he said he wants to remember"

"So he's coming home?"

"Yeah and now I just need to figure out how to tell my son his dad has no memory at all of us but he's still going to live hear and try and remember as his mum tries to make him fall back in love with her "

"Good luck with that"

"But thank you for all your help with Henry"

"I don't mind and neither does anyone else , and if you need anything where hear even if its brainwashing Will with some good times you two have had im there"

"You see this is why you're my best friend"

"I love you too , now go talk to Henry and ill leave you too alone"

Jayje walked up to Henry's room seeing his door half open she walked in seeing him sat at his table drawing.

"Hey buddy can I come in"

"yes"

Jayje walked into his room sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Can you put down your colouring pencils a minute so we can talk"

Henry nodded putting down his pencils down and looking at Jayje

"So I want to talk to you about what happened at the hospital"

"I'm sorry mummy"

"It's okay buddy come hear"

Jayje held out her arms letting Henry climb into her lap.

"I no you don't understand what's going on but I'm trying my best to explain it okay"

"I know mummy"

"So , daddy forgot who we are like he has no memory of us"

"So , he doesn't no who I am?"

"no buddy and he doesn't know who I am too. But he's coming home and he needs our help to remember so you think you can do that?"

"Yeah"

"yeah , so it means you have to show him pictures and teach him how to play with your toys again and everything like that"

"I can do that mummy"

"I know you can buddy"

"I know I can too"

Jayje kissed Henry's head letting him get back to playing and drawing, she went nto the kitchen to make them some dinner. She knew she needed to take her time and slowly help Will remember everything but all she wanted was her man back the man she fell in love with 4 years ago the man she had just go engaged too she just hoped he would remember her and Henry.

/

_**So what did you think? Review please **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I know I haven't had any reviews so I'm hoping by adding some more chapters more people will read it , anyways those who have read it on here , from twitter etc thank you and thanks for all your comments. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Jayje walked around the bedroom packing some of Will's clothes into a bag for him to change into the hospital , she was nervous very nervous. He was coming home and he wanted her help to remember. That's what she wanted but she new it was going to be hard and weird. Once she packed the bag she laid it out onto the bed going into Henry's room seeing Reid helping him put on is shoes.

"Hey"

"Mummy you off to get daddy?"

"Yeah , I am buddy but remember what we said?"

"I know and I will try "

Jayje smiled at her son , watching as Reid picked up his stuff , thankful that he had offered to take him for the day to make things easier. Once Henry and Reid had left Jayje made sure the house was clean and that she had everything she needed making her way to the hospital , she took a deep breath walking into his room seeing him with the doctor.

"Oh sorry"

"Ah Jennifer it's fine come in , I was just telling Will everything he needs to know"

"Oh"

Jayje sat down in the chair next to the bed putting the big bag down.

"So like I was saying , you wont remember everything in one little bits may come back to you , so its best you stick to your normal routine"

"So , going to work , looking after Henry?"

"Yes , and you should too , it would help a lot"

Jayje nodded looking at Will.

"If you have any questions do not hesitate to call okay"

JJ nodded smiling at the doctor.

"Ill see you in 6 weeks time"

The doctor walked out of the room , leaving Jayje and Will alone , they sat there in silence for a few minutes before looking at one another.

"I , brought you some clothes"

"Thanks"

Will pulled the bed covers off of him , climbing out of bed taking the bag off Jayje going into the bedroom to change. Once he was changed he walked out of the room seeing Jayje sat looking at her nails.

"You okay?"

Jayje looked up staring at Will.

"Urmm , yeah I just , I'm fine"

Will nodded putting on his jacket following Jayje out of the room , once they got to the car Jayje drove to the house pulling up In the drive way.

"So this is the house?"

"Yeah , we used to live in my apartment but it got too small so we bought a house , its not that big but it's big enough"

When Will walked in the house , he started to walk around to see if he could remember anything , he took his time looking around every room , he walked into the living room looking around , he thought it looked really cosy , he walked over the fire place seeing the photo frames on the stand , he picked up seeing it was Jayje and Henry which he could guess was on one of his birthdays. He could see them both smiling. He looked at the one next to it , it was of him and Jayje , he looked at it closely seeing the huge smiles on there faces, he had never seen himself smile like that before.

He placed it back down hearing footsteps coming up to him.

"That was about 2 years ago , I had a weekend off work and we went away it was the best holiday I've had."

"I've never seen myself smile like that"

"Yeah , you said you only get that smile when im around because you love me so much"

Jayje looked at Will placing her hands in her pockets. Will nodded turning around to face her.

"I was gonna make some lunch you want some?"

"Sure , and I was wondering if you could tell me what my daily routine was , so you know I can"

"Sure" Jayje gave him a soft smile.

Once Jayje had made them some sandwiches they sat down eating before breaking the silence once again.

"You work for the police department here , you're the head detective , you woke either nights or day shifts , we have a sitter for Henry and your home at 5 o clock every day so that he has at least one of us here."

"One of us?"

"Yeah , you remember I work for the FBI , we travel a lot , and I mean a lot"

"So what happens when your away?"

"the usual routine , luckily Henry's at day care through the day so its not that bad."

"Where is he anyway Henry?"

"He's with his uncle Spence , thought it might be good to have him out the house for the day , just so you can get used to it"

Will nodded

"Listen about what I said at the hospital the other day , when I freaked out when you told me, I , I just I've always told myself I wouldn't have kids unless I was married"

Jayje nodded looking at him.

"Yeah , if it helps we really didn't plan it"

Jayje gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah , I think I caught that one"

"You are a great dad , and I talked to him so he's gonna try his best to to try and help you remember"

"Id like that , so how about a tour of the rest of the house"

"Yeah"

Jayje showed Will around the rest of the house leaving there bedroom till last she walked in sitting on the bed watching as Will looked around his eyes focusing on another photo which was more intimate than the other , it was of him and Jayje looking at one another him looking at her with love all over his face.

"When was this?"

"Oh that was at our engagement party , Pen always has a camera"

"You look really pretty here"

"Thanks"

Jayje stood up walking towards him.

"So I know you want to get back to normal or whatever , so you can have the bedroom , ill sleep in the spare room."

Will looked at Jayje watched as Jayje started to walk away when he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. Jayje looked at him deeply right in the eyes waiting for him to speak.

"I , don't know why I cant remember you"

"I thought that was obsessive"

"I mean , I've never met anyone like you before"

"And why's that?"

"Well , first of all , your beautiful , second , your believing in me and I have no idea why"

"Because I love you , and I know the man I fell in love with is in there somewhere and I want him back , I want the guy who gave up everything to be with me , the guy who no matter how many times we fight or yell at each other , is always there for me when I need him , who tells me he's sorry every time and forgives me. I want my Will back"

Will looked at Jayje seeing the tears falling down her cheeks. He lifted his hand up to her cheek wiping the tear away , looking right into her eyes.

"I'm sorry this happened to you , I cant imagine how hard it is , to not remember any of it and having to come and live with strangers who love you more than you will ever know."

Will didn't say anything he just kept hold of her cheek staring into her eyes, he was about to say something until the front door opened with Henry yelling Jayje's name. Jayje pulled away walking out of the room wiping her tears away , heading downstairs.

Will stood in the spot taking a deep breath taking another look at the picture, he saw something in her , but he didn't know what , and all he wanted to do was know why he felt this way. He wanted to remember , he wanted to know why he felt this way about her , and that boy.

Jayje picked Henry up placing him on her hip ruffling his hair looking at Spencer.

"You okay?"

"I will be"

Spence nodding looking at Henry

"Ill give you some time alone "

Spencer headed out the door leaving Jayje with Henry , she looked up when she saw Will walking down the stairs putting Henry down watching as he walked towards him.

"Hey there little guy , so I know I scared you the other day and im sorry so you wanna start again?"

Henry nodded leaning him hugging Will tightly , Jayje watched as Will wrapped his arms around there son hugging him back. She felt a knot in her stomach ,seeing the scene she didn't know what just happened but what she did know was that things were either about to be okay , or get even worse.

Jayje placed Henry in bed putting the bed cover over him.

"You have a fun day with uncle Spence?"

"Yeah , we went to the museum"

"You did , huh"

"We saw the dinosaurs "

Jayje smiled at her son seeing him holding his new toy.

"You have funny with daddy?"

"Yeah , we played with my new toys"

"That's great buddy"

Jayje kissed his head watching as he closed his eyes leaving the room , seeing Will stood in the hallway.

"Hi"

"Hi" she said smiling a little

"About earlier"

"It's okay , I just its hard to process, all of it is"

Will nodded looking at her, Jayje walked into the bedroom grabbing her clothes seeing Will come.

"You should get some rest"

Jayje walked out of the room and into the guest room changing into her shorts and top which belonged to Will , she climbed into the bed laying her head into the pillow taking in his cent , letting the tears fall. She was scared and felt alone all she wanted was him back and she knew she may not get him back.

Will sat on the bed changing into his pyjamas sitting on the bed looking around picking up his phone , he saw the screensaver of Jayje , it was of her blowing a kiss , guessing it was a mick take picture. He placed the phone down laying his head onto the pillow. He needed to remember them . He needed to remember , so he could love them.

/

**So what did you think? Review please thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I haven't gotten many reviews on this but I'm enjoying it so I'm carrying it on for now anyways , so please get people to read and review thanks and remember to review yourselves.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Things were going okay , well from what she could tell, she had been helping Will remember some things , taking him to the usual places they would go. Henry was also helping with was a huge help as he seemed to be like he usually was with him. Jayje felt like things were going well , other than the fact , she didn't know how to act around Will. All she wanted to do was feel him hold her again , feel his lips on hers that gave her shivers.

Jayje woke up in the guest room hearing her phone buzzing on the bedside table, she rolled over turning on the lamp picking up her phone.

" Agent Jareau"

"It's Hotch we got a case I need you hear as soon as possible"

"Hotch , it's a Sunday"

"I know , but we need you"

"Okay , ill be in , in an hour"

Jayje hung up the phone , she laid her head back down on the pillow. Once she was awake she climbed out of bed , seeing the emptiness of the guest bedroom , she made the bed walking back into her own room , seeing Will asleep she quietly walked into the room and opened her wardrobe pulling out some trousers and a blouse. As she walked over to the other side of the room to get her go bag she heard Will waking up.

"What you doing?"

"I got called into work"

"It's a Sunday?"

"Yeah , they need me"

Jayje picked up her stuff walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs putting her stuff down when she heard footsteps , she saw Henry walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes ,she ruffled her hand through his hair watching as he walked into the living room. Jayje was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door.

"Mum?"

"Jennifer"

Jayje stepped aside letting her mother in

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't be able to stay awake from work forever so I thought id come and help out with Henry , show William the ropes of what it is like when your not here."

"I need coffee"

Jayje walked off towards the kitchen letting her mother wonder over to Henry , Jayje poured the coffee into the cups , rubbing the gap between her eyes and nose.

"You okay?"

Jayje looked up to see Will stood with his arms crossed

"Yeah , I'm great my mother just showed up , you don't remember anything and I have to go to work."

"I take that as a no then"

Jayje let out a little laugh , handing him a cup of coffee. As she took a long sip of her own.

"So you gonna be okay here?"

"Well I'm sure I will be I have Henry and your mum"

Jayje smiled picking up the extra cup of coffee walking into the living room placing it onto the table for her mother.

"Ah William , its nice to see you , even though you don't remember"

Jayje sat down the sofa next to Henry rolling her eyes watching as Henry climbed into her lap. Jayje looked over at Will seeing he seemed to be doing quiet well with all these people who were strangers to him popping up in his life.

"Okay as much as I would love to stay , I love and leave you all. Don't have too much fun without me. And mum do not let him eat after bedtime ill know."

Jayje hugged and kissed Henry , and her mother watching as Will wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Call if you need anything"

"I will" he smiled at her.

/

Will had just finished getting dressed when he made his way into the kitchen to clear off from breakfast he was placing all the plates into the dishwasher when he heard footsteps coming towards him , he looked up to see Jayje's mother Cathleen standing near the island in the kitchen.

"So you really don't remember anything?"

Will looked right at her closing the dishwasher leaning against the carbonate crossing his arms over his chest.

"No , well not anything from when I met Jayje"

"So your still here because you want too remember?"

"Yes , when I saw Jayje's and Henry's faces at the hospital I new I owed it to them and myself to try and remember who I am , who I was I don't know! "

"I admire you for that , because I don't know what Jayje would do without , you're her lifeline."

"I am?" Will said looking at her

"You know , Jennifer never let anyone in until she met you , it was like you understood everything about her. Good and bad and I respect that and I can tell she loves you and always will"

"And I hope I can remember that"

"Well if you cant remember then maybe you should start all over again , get to know her see what you feel about her. See if that brings anything back"

"I think I may just do that"

"You like her , and you don't know why , I saw the way you looked at her"

Will smiled to himself walking into the living room , seeing Henry watch TV.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi daddy"

Will smiled to himself he was still adjusting to been called that but he didn't mind he knew he was his father but he didn't know how tell him he didn't know at the same time. Will sat down next to him seeing him hold onto one of his toys.

"This your favourite toy Henry?"

"Yeah , uncle Spence got it"

"Your Uncle Spencer huh?"

"Yeah , he and mummy best friends"

/

Jayje sat in the hotel bar staring at the half empty glass of wine , which was sat in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been sat there, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was drink and forget everything for one night. She was taken our of her trance when she felt someone sit down next to her, she looked round to see Rossi sat staring at her.

"Your drinking late"

"I needed to forget everything"

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Not that well , all I can think of is what if he doesn't remember !"

"He will in time"

"You know my mum showed up , she wants to help out with Henry , and most likely make Will run away"

Jayje picked up her wine glass taking a long sip , Rossi watched her knowing she really needed a break

"I miss him"

Jayje looked at Rossi , taking a deep breath.

"I just want the man I fell in love with back , I miss him so much"

"I know its hard losing the person you love , but you haven't lost him yet Jennifer."

Jayje lifted her head at Rossi watching him carefully

"I lost Caroline but you still have Will , he's alive and here he just doesn't remember."

"But what if he never remembers , then I really have lost him"

"Then don't , make him fall for you again , don't give up. Just keep trying"

Jayje smiled a little taking another sip of her wine.

"Has anyone ever told you , your great at giving advice?"

"Don't go bragging that I am"

Jayje smiled leaning her head on Rossi's shoulder wiping the tears from her eyes , she placed her money on the counter standing up.

"I'm gonna head to bed"

"Night"

Jayje walked up to her hotel room landing on the bed closing her eyes falling asleep , feeling alone once again.

/

Jayje opened the front door placing her bags down In the hallway ,she walked into the living room seeing Henry and her mother playing with his toys.

"Mummy"

Henry got up running over to Jayje , she picked him up hugging him tightly , letting him go. She sat down next to her mother , watching as Henry carried on playing with his toys.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh , it's not just my face"

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with the unsub , you should see him"

Her mother smiled wrapping her arm around her shoulder

"You okay?"

"I will be , where's Will?"

"He's upstairs"

Jayje nodded getting up and making her way upstairs into the bedroom seeing Will putting clothes away.

"Will"

Will turned around seeing JJ stood in the doorway , with a black eye and cuts all over her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah , you should see the over guy" she smiled at him

He laughed a little watching as she walked towards him.

"So how was it? , been here?"

"Honestly its been strange but good , Henry's been teaching me a lot of stuff"

"Good , did you remember anything?"

"No , not yet but I've been thinking?"

"Yeah , what about?"

"How would you like to go on a date , you know"

"You mean like starting fresh?"

"Yeah , something like that see if anything jogs my memory?"

"I'd like that" she smiled at him

"Good , so really what happened?"

Jayje laughed sitting down on the bed crossing her legs , Will joining her.

" I took down the ubsub , it was stupid I don't know I got caught In the moment."

"Yeah , looks like he got some good punches in."

"He did , but ill be okay , just hurts think my bruised rib should heal in a few days"

"I hope so , cos that means we have to wait for our date"

Jayje smiled looking at Will biting her lip

"Or , we could stay in do a takeout , and movie my mum could take Henry out"

"Id like that"

Jayje smiled looking down at her hands feeling Will take hold of hers.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I would really love food and a bubble bath"

"That I can do , how about you go enjoy a bubble bath , and ill cook us all something nice to eat"

"Ahh , yes your awesome cooking I have missed"

/

Jayje climbed into the bathtub , feeling the hot water rush over her skin. She felt a rush of pain through her ribs as her body started to tense up . She closed her eyes enjoying the piece and quiet , thinking back over what she had talked to Rossi about. She new he was right if she couldn't get Will to remember then she had to start again , make him love her as much as she loves him.

Once she was dressed Jayje walked into the dining room to see Henry helping set up the table for dinner. She helped him place the plate onto the table as he could hardly reach. She walked into the kitchen seeing Will taking the food out of the oven.

"Smells good in here"

"Yeah , thought id try something new"

Jayje smiled carrying the dishes into the dining room placing them onto the table. She watched Henry climbed into his chair. Once they had eaten Jayje helped Will clean off hearing Henry run into the kitchen.

"Daddy , bed time story"

Will looked down at Henry drying his hands, picking Henry up carrying him upstairs. Jayje carried on washing up seeing her mother carry in the cups.

"You look happy"

"yeah , yeah urmm , Will and I decided to have a night in start fresh"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah , so I was wondering if you would take Henry out tomorrow night"

"You got it , and Jennifer , he will remember who would ever forget a woman like you"

Jayje smiled at her mother, knowing she was sort of right, Once she had cleared off Jayje headed upstairs seeing Will come out of Henry's room, she smiled at him walking into the bedroom , which they would now have to share.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah "

Jayje nodded sitting down on the bed watching as Will took off his shirt , throwing it in the was. She felt something inside of her , that she hadn't felt since the accident she couldn't wait to spend the night alone with Will , all she wanted was him back and she new a way to make that happen.

/

**So what did you think? Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys , thank you so much for everyone that has read and reviewed this story means a lot especially got its completely different kind of story to write than usual. So yeah if you could keep reviewing and if you could get people to read would be great :D ooh and sorry for the smelling mistakes and missing words from the last chapter. **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**This chapter has some heated scenes.**_

Jayje opened her eyes seeing the sunlight shining through the curtains, she turned around to see Will laid staring at her. She smiled a little looking up at him.

"Morning"

"Morning"

Jayje smiled at Will sitting up picking up her phone to see no new messages , which she was happy about. Will sat up looking over at JJ seeing she looked a bit out of it

"So we still on for that date tonight?"

"Yes , we are. My mums gonna take Henry , I was thinking we could go food shopping"

"Sure , I suppose I need to learn where that is so yeah I'm in"

JJ smiled a little. She climbed out of bed putting on her slippers and cardigan heading to Henry's room seeing him playing with his toys in bed.

"Morning buddy"

"Morning mummy"

Henry climbed out of bed walking over to JJ running down the stairs. JJ laughed as she saw Will walk out of the bed. She gave him a soft smile following Henry down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge pouring it into a glass for Henry. She placed the glass down on the table watching as Will slid past her his hand moving slowly across her waist, feeling a spark through her body.

She was looking forward to there date that evening , knowing it could be quiet entertaining all she wanted was him , she wanted to show him she wasn't just a pretty face , she needed to show him that he could love her for who is , to him to Henry ,her family.

/

As Will pushed the trolley round the supermarket Jayje placed things in watching Will as he looked around. As Will stopped down one of the isle's letting Jayje go grab something ,someone approached him.

"William"

Will looked forward staring at the woman , it was obvious to him she new he was , but he didn't no her. As the woman looked at him strangely she saw JJ walking over to them.

"Mrs carter"

"Jennifer its nice to see , William here just liked at me like he doesn't know who I am"

Jayje looked at Will raising her eyebrow.

"That's because I don't , sorry I got in a car accident I lost my memory"

Jayje placed her arm around Will's knowing the woman would judge them. She gave him a smile , looking back over at the woman.

"I'm sorry I'm glad your okay."

"Thank you , we really have to get going , if we wanna be on time to pick Henry up."

The woman smiled leaving them alone JJ let go of Will's arm seeing the blank look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah , its just hard you know all these people and I don't know any of them"

"I know it is but even if you don't remember them , doesn't mean you cant get to know them."

Will looked at Jayje nodding

"you know I really am grateful for you helping me out with all this , id most likely be sat in some bar drinking myself to death."

JJ gave him a soft smile waking off down the isle him following. She new it was going to be a long trying time but she wasn't going to give up. She would fight and fight until he either remembers or falls in love with her.

/

Jayje placed her plate down the table , picking up her wine glass taking a long sip. She pulled her feet onto the sofa holding onto her wine glass looking over at Will.

"So what do you wanna know?"

"Everything"

JJ smiled a little staring at her wine glass taking a deep breath , she didn't know why she was so nervous , she had told him all this before let him in. but this wasn't the Will she told all her deepest secrets too, therefore she knew he had to let it all out again.

"I grew up in a small town , played soccer I'm close with my family or was. And I moved away to college like every other normal small town teenager did"

Will smiled at her seeing the look in her eyes , he had noticed that a lot over the last few days.

"There's something your not telling me"

"What makes you say that?"

"That look in your eye, you've been doing it all week , like you want to tell me something but cant"

Jayje looked at Will right in the eyes , seeing that look on his face. She bit her lip. Closing her eyes.

"When my sister killed herself , I changed I shut myself out from everyone and everything and just kept to myself soccer pretty much changed my life. I've never let anyone in like I have with you , and I don't know why I did or why I feel like you're the only guy I've ever trusted but you are."

Will took the wine glass out of Jayje's hand placing it onto the table , taking hold of her hands pulling her closer to him.

"I don't' know why I feel the way I feel about you , but from what I can see it's a good feeling because you're the first person I've known to help me through something without giving up. Or letting me give up. I want to get to know you Jennifer , heck I want to remember everything I've done with you. But if I cant I want memories that will remember"

Jayje felt the tears fall down her cheek as he spoke.

"I really want you to remember , I cant , if you don't remember. You've lost 4 years of your life. Everything with me and Henry. Its not fair that you don't get to remember that. The day your own son was born."

Will pulled JJ closer wiping the tear from her cheek

"Then help me start new memories"

Jayje looked at Will taking a deep breath , as he cupped her cheeks his lips brushing against hers. JJ closed her eyes feeling his lips tingle onto hers. She kissed him back, watching as he pulled away.

She took a deep breath looking right at him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply. JJ pulled on his hair letting his tongue explore her mouth. Will moved his hand up her shirt moving his finger down her spin. Feeling her moan. He smiled to himself standing up pulling her to her feet. He walked to the hallway pinning her against the wall. Jayje leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. JJ bit her lip pulling on his shirt as he ran up the stairs into the bedroom. Will ran after her wrapping his arms around her waist moving her hair out the way. Kissing down her neck. Jayje laid her head onto his shoulder. Enjoying his touch that she had missed so much. She pulled his shirt over his head running her hands down his six pack which she loved way too much.

Will un buttoned her jeans watching as she pulled them of removing her jumper. Leaving her in her underwear. He smiled widely pushing his body against hers. Feeling her soft skin. He trailed his finger down her arm. Keeping his eyes locked with hers. He saw her smile like he hadn't seen her smile before. Jayje pulled him towards the bed laying down pulling him onto of her. Will smiled at her kissing down her neck along her breasts and down her stomach. He felt her shiver at her touch as she pulled onto the bed covers.

/

Jayje's mother Cathleen, walked through the front door carrying a sleeping Henry on her shoulder. She closed and locked the door behind her looking into the living room seeing the empty bottles and dishes on the table. She smiled to herself walking up to Henry's room placing him in bed taking off his shoes watching as he curled up into a ball in his sleep. She didn't know taking him to a beach that was a few hours away would tire him out so much. She closed his bedroom door. Seeing Jennifer's wide open , she walked towards it seeing both Will and Jayje wrapped in the bed sheet cuddling one another. She raised her eyebrow closing the door. Heading back downstairs to clear off the mess that was left. Knowing Will had taken her advice and decided not to let fear run his life.

Jayje woke up to her phone buzzing on the table. She sat up reaching out her arm hitting the call button.

"Agent Jareau"

"We got a case"

"Okay , ill be right in"

Jayje hung up the phone putting it down feeling Will's arm wrapped around her waist she closed her eyes taking in the moment before opening them again. She leaned her head towards Will's whispering in his ear.

Will jolted out of his sleep looking at JJ.

"Everything okay?"

"I just got called in" she gave him a half smile.

"Oh" Will lifted his head seeing the disappointing look written all over her face.

"Well , we can conclude this when you get back"

JJ smiled a little leaning in kissing him on the lips. She climbed out of bed picking up his top throwing it over her body as she walked into the bathroom to get ready. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen.

"I here you got called in?"

"Yeah , shouldn't be gone too long"

"Well , call"

"I will"

JJ gave her mother a hug ,pouring the coffee into her flask. She walked over to Henry kissing his head giving him a big hug. He stepped towards Will hugging him feeling his breath on her ear.

"We can talk about all this when you get back."

She smiled at him letting him give her a kick kiss. She left the house smiling she felt a bit more like herself, last night was one of the best nights of her life and she would never forget that. As she walked through the doors of the BAU she saw Morgan and Emily walking towards her.

"Someone looks like she had quiet a night"

"That I did" she smiled at Emily

"More like she got laid"

Jayje raised her eyebrow at Morgan giving him a smile as she walked past them into the conference room hearing Emily laugh as she saw Morgan shake his head at her.

/

_**So what did you think? Review please thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Jayje sat on the jet staring out of the window lost in her own thoughts not noticing all the teams eyes on her. Rossi looked over at Emily and Morgan who both sat with smirks on there faces.

"What did we miss?"

"Someone had some fun last night"

"As in fun ,fun?"

"Yep"

Rossi nodding looking over at Hotch and Reid. JJ looked around to see all eyes on her , she sat up in her seat clearing her throat.

"You joining us now?"

"Sorry , I didn't get much sleep last night"

"I bet" Reid said quietly

JJ looked at with a confused look deciding to ignore it. She couldn't focus at all , all she could think about was what happened between her and Will. She felt like they used too the way he kissed her everything he did was him. But it wasn't her Will. She just wanted to get this case over with so she could go home and figure everything out. Especially with the last words Will said to her. A smile popped up on her face knowing she had a lot to look forward too.

/

Will ran around the living room catching Henry as he popped up from behind the sofa. He picked up throwing him over his shoulder and started running round the house once he had ran back into living room he fell onto the sofa hearing Henry laugh.

"Daddy stop , tickles"

Will smiled at Henry letting him go , he felt a warmth in his heart hearing the words. He sat up letting Henry sit next to him. He was actually having fun spending time with Henry he didn't get why he had never really been fond of kids. But now that he had his own son in front of him. It felt right. Like he was meant to be. He was enjoying getting to know Henry, even If he had to start again he would. For him , for JJ and his son , he owed them that and himself.

Jayje walked into the station following Hotch , she was distracted and they all new it. JJ started pinning all the pictures of the victims and crime scenes onto the body studying them closely trying to see if she could figure anything out , that they didn't no already. She sat down picking up the profile reading it through over and over again. She needed to focus people were missing , dying she needed to find this unsub, and fast before he hurt anyone else's family.

"So this unsub kidnaps woman from places that are always full of people yet no one see's anything?" JJ said looking up at Hotch

"He must have a ruse something that doesn't make him stick out to the public eye."

"So , he's either a very average guy or he's a very attractive guy but then woman tend to notice."

"Yes , so why would someone who's married go off with someone who is good lucking?

"What if his like offering them something?"

"Like what?"

"I have no idea , but if he is then he cant be working alone , a woman who's good lucking as these woman who have families wouldn't just go alone he has to have a partner."

Hotch nodded knowing JJ had a point there they were dealing with a team which changed the whole profile. Once the rest of the team joined them at the station they got to work. Finding the missing victims was vital they needed to and fast before more bodies showed up and they had to tell the victims families that they weren't going to see there wife again and there children will never going to see there mothers again.

"So what do we no so far about the victims?"

"All are woman in there mid 30's brown hair , married children , middle class woman."

"All the woman they always made sure they were there for there kids right?"

"Yes , what you getting at JJ?" Morgan leaned forward.

"Whoever these unsubs are they would have to watch them right no there routines or at least follow them. They'd know that there home at the same time every day to make sure they spend time with there children."

"So , where looking for men who are in the line of work to do with kids?"

"Maybe !"

/

As Jayje fell onto the bed in her hotel room , she felt a wave of tiredness it her , she needed sleep but all she wanted to do was find these guys. She didn't know what was up with her but she felt something deep with this case. Once JJ had changed and relaxed she heard a knock on the door, she looked in the key hole seeing Emily holding a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

"Where you get this?" JJ said letting her in.

"The bar downstairs."

JJ sat on the sofa in her room Emily following as she poured them both a glass , JJ took a sip of closing her eyes feeling clam.

"So you gonna share what happened last night , on your date night?"

JJ took a deep breath looking at Emily trying not to smile.

"It was perfect , it felt right like when we first started dating"

"Yeah , so he doesn't have issues with you knowing everything and him knowing nothing."

"He gets it and he understands that I know things he doesn't. and he even said he wants to remember and if he cant then he wants to start new memories."

"And your okay with that?"

"I don't know , I mean what if he never remembers , I'm a suppose to live in the past? Because he's not the man I knew he's starting to be but he's not. I cant do that too myself or Henry , we all deserve a chance to be happy and if that means starting all over again then I'm going to, I'm not giving up."

"I get that JJ , I do but if that happens then you need to ,make sure you don't let all your emotions run over you."

"I wont."

"Have you talked to him about this like the relationship part?"

"Not yet , this case kind of came up. But all week its been nice, waking up having him smile at me making me coffee and then the way he's always playing with Henry. I got home the other night and he wanted him to read a story."

"So your saying?"

"That he's great , I mean he's trying he doesn't even no Henry and the way he looks after him its like he does."

"Then you know he's not going anywhere."

JJ smiled taking another sip of wine. She may not of thought it but maybe starting again might be good for her and him. Just see what it would be like without having everything of the last 5 years complicate things.

/

2 days later the case was finally closed they had caught the unsubs. Which each of them were glad all any of them wanted was to go home and see there own beds which they hardly ever got to see. JJ opened the front door knowing no one would be awake since it was the middle of the night. She was shocked when she saw the living room lamp on. She put her bag down hanging up her coat kicking off her shoes. She walked into the living room seeing Will looking through old albums.

"Hey"

Will turned around to seeing JJ walking in.

"Hey" he gave her a soft smile.

JJ sat on the sofa pulling her feet up looking at the photo album.

"Your up late"

"Yeah , I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well just see if I could remember anything"

JJ nodded giving him a little smile.

"It's good , that your trying right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

JJ bit her lip punching her fists together.

"If you don't remember anything of the last 5 years , wouldn't that be a good thing as well !"

Will looked at JJ closely watching her body language

"What you mean?"

"I mean , you cant remember the fights the issues with our jobs all the bad things about our relationship like I do , so what if you don't remember and we just start again."

"From the very beginning?"

"Yes , aspect we already live together and have a kid"

"I'll make you a deal , we can try it your way and if I remember I remember if I don't then we carry on with the starting fresh"

"I can do that"

Will closed the photo album putting it down on the table looking back at JJ.

"So your up for this? Starting a relationship?"

"up for this? , your kidding right" she smiled widely at him

Will smiled back moving closer to her closing the gap between them pressing his lips onto hers. JJ kissed him back trying not to encourage him more. JJ pulled away biting her lip.

"As much as I want too , I need sleep."

Will nodded following JJ upstairs watching as she changed into her nightwear knowing she must of bad a through couple of days. He watched as she fell asleep holding into him. He couldn't help but smile it felt right. He was looking forward to getting to know JJ and starting fresh with her.

/

_**Review please**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I kind of abandoned this story, but that's because I was not getting any reviews etc, and I couldn't think of anymore ideas, therefore if I do get more reviews. I will continue, cos I don't see the point of continuing a story, if I know people aren't reading it. So please review and get others to read it and REVIEW it thanks.**

**Chapter 7**

As the next few weeks went by, JJ and Will were off too a great fresh start, JJ felt she like she did when she first met Will. And she could see in his eyes, that he was falling hard and fast for her. She was enjoying every minute of there time together, even though all she did was tell him everything he once knew. But she didn't care, she was with the man she fell in love with, well almost. He was slowly turning into the man she grew to love more and more over the years.

As she stood in the bathroom applying her makeup, JJ could hear, both Will and Henry chasing each other around the house, smiling to herself she finished applying her mascara, once she was ready, she headed downstairs, putting her lipstick into her clutch, wrapping the strap around her wrist, as Henry ran into her legs.

"Wow, easy there little man."

Henry let out a little giggle, clutching to her legs, as Will ran into the hallway, seeing Henry attached to JJ. JJ let out a little smile ruffling Henry's hair.

"Okay, Henry bed time."

"But not tried."

"Pj's now." JJ said looking down at him.

Once Henry had walked upstairs, JJ stepped off the last step standing in front of Will.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…" JJ smiled.

"Okay, Ill go check he's getting ready for bed then we can go."

Will kissed her cheek running up the stairs checking on Henry, seeing him changing into his pyjamas. Helping him into bed Will, read him a quick story, thankful him chasing around the house for a while had totally tried him out. As he fell asleep Will made his way back downstairs, joining his girlfriend.

/

JJ and Will walked into the bar, hand in hand, looking around JJ, spotted the team all gathered around together, taking the lead she stepped in front of Will, pulling him behind her, stepping in front of the table, JJ leaned her hand onto the table for support so she didn't fall over in her heels.

"Ah, Buttercup you made it, I thought you were never gonna come."

JJ let out a little laugh at her best friend. "Sorry Pen, someone didn't wanna go to bed so…"

"Good job, I chased him around for an hour while ya were getting ready."

JJ playfully slapped Will on the arm hearing everyone laughing.

Will was glad JJ had made him go out with her a lot over the last few weeks to get to know the team, as they all knew him pretty well, and supervising he had a lot in common with them all. As he stood at the bar, getting a round of drinks in. he watched as JJ stood chatting with them all smiling and laughing, knowing even though they worked tough cases everyday, they could all unwind together. Placing the tray of drinks down the table, Will picked up his beer, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

Picking up her wine glass, JJ placed her hand on top of Will's giving him a soft smile. As they all stood around listening to Morgan, tell them a story about his and Reid's pranks.

As the evening went on, everyone found themselves on the dace floor, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's neck as her other arm, laid on Will's against her chest. She laid her head onto his chest, as the music slowed, down looking up at him. She let his lips peck hers, as the butterflies in her stomach got bigger.

The team all looked around at the couple, seeing the huge smiles on both there smiles, as they stared at each other, Emily smiled looking round at Derek.

"I've never seen her like that."

"I don't think any of us have."

JJ laid her head back onto Will's shoulder, taking a deep breath, she felt his hand run up and down her back, turning in his hold, she felt his hand wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Closing her eyes she took in the moment, wanting to say those three words so much. But knew she couldn't, not yet, not until he said them to her.

Leaning against the bar, JJ placed her hands on Will's chest as he stood in front of her, laughing JJ traced her fingers up Will's shirt, as he moved the strands of lose curls behind her ear.

Watching them closely Rossi picked up his scotch taking a long sip. "I think there gonna be okay. "

"They will be." Reid said, following everyone else's gaze on the couple.

Will lifted his hand onto JJ's staring down at the ring she still wore on her left finger, watching him closely JJ licked her lips together.

"I can take it off if you want…." JJ said looking at Will.

Lifting his head straight up Will looked right at her, going to speak before he stopped himself.

"So you can have it back, in case ya know. You ever wanna propose again."

Will let out a little laugh, Pulling her close kissing her softly. "Keep it, for now." he said smiling widely at her.

/

Walking into the bedroom, Will laid in bed, watching as JJ tied her hair on the top of her head, climbing into bed next to him, she laid her head onto his chest lifting her legs up.

"Ya know, I am really grateful for everything you've done over the last couple of months." Will said, running his fingers through her hair.

Tilting her head, looking up at his eyes, JJ let out a little smile. "Well you do everything and anything for the people you love the most."

Will nodded, kissing her forehead, taking a deep breath, "Well I'm glad you didn't give up on me, on us."

JJ closed her eyes, sitting up, wrapping her arms over her knees. Biting down on her lip, she felt Will sit up behind her, placing his legs down next to her, as he hands laid on her shoulders.

"I would never give up on you Will….you're my lifeline, without you…I wou..ldnt be who I am…..if id of lost you….I…I…."

"Shhh….." Will whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "I'm here, I'm here right now, and I know I don't remember, anything ya want me too, but hell I wish I could…..I wish I could be the man ya fell in love with and remember every amazing night I've had with you over the last 5 years."

JJ gulped down a breath as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she wiped her tears, away. "I'm scared, to tell you how I feel, cos I know I need to wait for you to say it, cos I still feel the same and you….your still letting them feelings grow."

"Tell me…" Will said gently.

Closing her eyes JJ turned her head looking right into Will's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she ran her finger along the edge, of his eyes, just above his cheeks seeing the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you.."

"I love you too." he said as a tear slid down his cheek.

JJ let out a little laugh and smiled, cupping his cheeks. "Say it again."

Will smiled. "I love you."

JJ pressed her lips to hers knowing from that moment, she had her Will back, the man she fell in love with, he may not remember, any of it her, there son, but she knew she could, she hoped one day she could help him remember that, or give me knew memories just the same. She wasn't ever going to give up, on helping him. Even if it took her decades and the rest of there lives she was going to help him remember. Piece after piece.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the people, who reviewed the last chapter, I will be continuing this so I hope you enjoy it :D.**

**Chapter 8.**

Looking around the living room, Will was trying to find his charger, lifting up all the cushions, and looking all over the shelves, he bent down in front of the footstool, In the corner of the room, opening it, he moved all the other chargers and wires around, not able to find his own, lifting up a little box, he pulled it out, opening the lid he found something he wasn't expecting to find. Picking up one of the letter's he saw his name written over the front of it.

Closing the footstool, he emptied the box onto the living room floor, opening all the letters he read the dates starting with the first one.

_03/02/12 _

_Dear Will,_

_I know, you don't remember anything, or any of us. But. If you ever read this, yesterday was one of the best nights of my life. Everytime I'm alone with you, I feel like a 15 year old girl again, who always has butterflies. So yeah, we went to the theatre and, within twenty minutes, we stopped watching, and we just kissed, we acted like teenagers. But I wasn't complaining, I had been away over a week, and missed you, more than anything. And then when we crashed, and I woke up. I saw you laying on the hood of the car, I felt my heart break, as I screamed I saw people trying to help me out of the car. _

_And then I woke up in the hospital, they told me, you had some serious injuries. I thought you were gonna be okay, I sat there half the night waiting for you to wake up. And when you finally did. And I saw you look at me. I new. I new, you didn't know who I was, and that just broke me. All of me. _

_So urmm. I guess I'm just writing you these letters everyday, in_

_case you don't ever remember what we had, or what we were. I guess I'm doing this for myself in a way, to give myself hope. That one day you will._

_So I just want you to know, no matter what. I will always love you. Even if you never love me back._

_Love you always JJ xo_

_/_

Feeling a tear slip down his cheek, Will took a deep breath, he sat staring at all letters. He couldn't believe JJ had wrote this, and he didn't know if he wanted to read the rest. Looking up he heard the front door open, seeing Henry run into the hallway, he wiped his eyes. Watching as JJ walked through the door, carrying loads of bags.

"Hey Will, can you give me a hand." JJ said walking through the door, looking down at him sat on the floor. She saw the box.

Standing still she looked right at him. Watching as he stood, up taking the bag out of her hands, she felt her arms drop, biting down onto her lip. She took a deep breath, walking back out to the car, she took the bags off her mother, carrying them into the kitchen.. Seeing Will unpacking the other bags.

After everything was put away, Will walked back into the living room, putting all the letters back into the box, JJ followed him in standing in the doorway, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you find those?"

Will didn't look up at JJ, he just kept , putting the letters in the box. "I was looking for my charger."

JJ gulped down a breath, walking towards Will. "How many did you read?"

"One." he said looking right at her, getting to his feet. "How many have you wrote JJ."

Biting down onto her lip, JJ felt the tears form in her eyes. "There's more upstairs" JJ said in a whisper.

Shaking his head, Will walked towards JJ, handing her the box. Walking upstairs, he looked all around there bedroom, trying to find the other letters. Letting the tears fall, JJ followed him upstairs, watching as he pulled there bedroom apart.

When he found the box Will emptied it onto the bed. Looking up at JJ. He watched as she threw them onto the bed.

"Please…Will…don't…"

"Why would you write these JJ!"

"COS! COS I WANTED TO FEEL SOMETHING, AND HAVE HOPE.!"

Will let out a little laugh, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not reading them JJ."

Wiping her tears away, JJ walked towards him. "Do it. Okay. Please! For me. "

"I wont…I'm not gonna…..I don't"

"Okay!, if you don't remember will you read them?"

"If I never remember then yes I will read them."

JJ nodded, biting down onto her bottom lip. Will looked at JJ, he moved towards her, cupping her chin.

"I'm sorry…I just when I read that first letter…I just…."

"It's okay…." JJ said biting down onto her bottom lip.

"No. It's not….you remember every second of what happened, and that's not fair on you. Cos I don't you remember seeing me there, half dead, and I don't want you to go through that alone JJ."

Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath. "I still, have dreams about it…but in the dreams…..you don't wake up."

Will pulled JJ closer into his embrace, feeling her head lay under her neck. He wrapped his arms around her back. Kissing her head.

"I wish, I could stop you from having them dreams JJ. I really do…"

"Having you here, slowly coming back to me is." JJ said moving her head, so she could see is face.

"I love you, and nothing is gonna change that. You're here, and okay….you don't and maybe never will remember. But your trying and there's no better gift than that."

"Still…I doesn't make your job any easier, knowing you know everything and can't share any of it."

"It's not that I can't…I do…I really do, I just I want you to remember instead of me telling you."

Taking hold of her hand, Will took a deep breath. "And if that day never comes, will you tell me."

JJ nodded, looking at Will with tears In her eyes once again.

"C'mon, lets just go downstairs, make some lunch, and take everyday as it comes."

JJ let out a little smile, following Will downstairs, she wiped her eyes, walking into the kitchen, seeing her mother and son making sandwiches. Taking a deep breath, JJ leaned over the counter, looking at her son.

"You having fun, buddy?"

"Yeah…making your favourite mommy."

"So that sandwich is for me"? JJ said smiling a little.

"Yeaaahhhh!" Henry said giggling."

Looking over at Will, she gave him a shaky smile, knowing one day, she may have to tell him everything and when that day comes, she hoped she could tell Will, everything they had together.

/

**Sorry it was short, what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the way long over due, chapter update. Having serious writers block with this, so yeah sorry but here's an update. **

**Chapter 9.**

As JJ walked through the house picking up all of Henry's toys, she looked out into the garden, seeing Will and Henry, running around. Smiling to herself she stood watching them, knowing over the few months, Will had grown to love Henry. She was glad about it, but she still wished he could remember all the times before then.

After cleaning up the house, JJ started on lunch, knowing she needed to keep herself distracted, she was too busy trying to figure out how Will could remember something. Chopping up there sandwiches, JJ opened the door, leading out into the garden.

"Lunch is ready." she said watching as they both stopped running about.

Henry ran up the garden into the kitchen. "Wash your hands please."

Henry went into the bathroom, stepping onto his little stool, washing his hands, JJ headed back over to the counter, picking up the plates placing them down onto the dining room table.

"You okay?" Will asked sitting down next to her."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After lunch, JJ cleared off the plates, feeling Will's eyes on her.

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, really."

"JJ." Will said walking across the kitchen.

Standing in front of her, Will placed his hands onto her hips "What's wrong?"

Sighing, JJ ran her hands through her hair, looking up at Will. "I'm doing it again."

"Thinking about me remembering."

"Yeah!"

"JJ…."

"Don't okay, I know. And I don't even know why I am bothering. Its not like you ever are gonna remember." JJ said.

Moving his hands from her waist, JJ walked out of the kitchen making her way upstairs. Watching as she left Will let out a sigh.

"But I do remember." he said to himself.

Waking his way upstairs, Will stood in the doorway, seeing JJ sat down on the bed, looking up she took a deep breath, looking back down at her nails.

"Your wrong, you know."

"What?"

"I pictured you differently."

JJ looked right at Will. Seeing the look on his face. "That's"

"The first thing I said to you, when we met at the crime scene."

JJ et out a little laugh walking towards him. "You remember?"

"I remember New Orleans and when you were there."

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath feeling the tears falling down her cheeks "At least it's something."

Will smiled, cupping her cheek tracing his finger along her cheek bones wiping away her tears. "yesterday, when I watched you going through them files, it just came back."

Letting out a breath, JJ bit down onto her lip, leaning forward she kissed Will deeply on the lips.

"Your memory's coming back that's all that matters."

/

After reading Henry a bed time story, Will walked into the bedroom, Seeing JJ, smiling he walked towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey, he fast asleep?"

"Yep out cold."

"Good" she smiled, pulling her shirt over her head

Walking round the side of the bed. Will watched JJ closely, he had learnt to see how beautiful she was over the last few months, knowing he was one lucky guy. Grabbing her hips. He pulled her close kissing her neck, guiding his fingers along her hip bones.

Closing her eyes, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, feeling his fingers trace her hips. Pulling away, she felt his finger stop of her scare.

"You remember that?"

"My kitchen counter did that."

"Yeah" JJ let out a laugh. Looking right at Will.

"We were fooling around and one thing led to another, and then I kinda fell off the counter, banging my hip."

"Oh I remember."

"really"?

"First time we had sex"

Pulling a goofy face, JJ looked at Will "How much do you really remmeber?"

Sighing, Will took hold of her hands. "Only the first couple of months."

Nodding, JJ bit down onto her bottom lip. "Well we can go from there."

"We can, but right now, I got a better idea."

"Oh yeah!" JJ said smiling widely.

"Yeah!"

Will JJ towards him, he kissed her deeply, throwing her down onto he bed, kissing her neck once again. Closing her eyes, JJ pulled on Will's shirt guiding it up his body. Running her fingers down his chest, JJ opened her eyes. Sitting up, she rested on her elbows, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come here." Will said, pulling her up, kissing her deeply on the lips.

For the first time, since the accident, Will felt himself, he remembered bits yes, but it was a start, a start for him to remember why he fell in love with JJ, and how he felt about her, and remember what he used to be like. He was going to make sure, he remembered every second, cos he knew he couldn't live without them, his family.

/

**Sorry its so short, what did you think? IDEAS NEEDED ! Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I know a lot of you are liking this story, but I don't know really where to take this anymore, so here is the last chapter. So enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 10.**

It had been five months since Will got his memory back. He still couldn't remember everything, but he remembered everything else. And now here he was the one day he was so glad he would remember for the rest of his life. His wedding day. He wasn't gonna lie, he was completely nervous. He was stood at the alter waiting for JJ, who would be walking down it any minute.

Standing in the room, JJ looked out the window into the garden, she was grateful for Rossi, for letting them use his garden. He said it would be easier than spending all that money. Moving away from the window, she looked round at her mother and best friends.

"Let's get someone into there dress."

JJ smiled, looking at her mom. "Thank you for letting me wear your dress."

"You are welcome, and I'm glad I got it altered, you're a lot skinny than I was."

JJ let out a little laugh, squeezing her mothers hand.

After she was ready, JJ stepped out into the garden, locking arms with her mother, they made there way down the isle, JJ couldn't help but smile when she saw Will.

He was breath taken, he had never seen her look so beautiful. As JJ reached the end of the isle, she took hold of Will's hand, watching as Henry stood between them carrying the rings. Smiling, she bent down giving him a kiss.

After saying I do. Will placed the ring onto JJ's finger as she did the same, leaning forward JJ kissed Will deeply, pulling away he kissed her again, before they walked back down the isle.

JJ ran around the dance floor after Henry, picking up she spun him round, taking hold of his arms, they moved around the dance floor.

After Henry had fallen asleep, JJ went and put him in one of the rooms. Heading out to the party she went over to Will.

"Hi…"

"Hey, he asleep?"

"Yep, think he was pretty warn out."

"Well, least I know we can have some fun tonight."

JJ smiled, kissing Will deeply on the lips.

/

The following morning, JJ woke up, opening her eyes she came face to face with Will.

"how the hell did I end up like this."

Will smiled, kissing her. "I think it was something to do with sex."

JJ smiled, burying her head into the pillow. "We've had better."

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yeah, who knew kitchen counters were so good."

Will sat up, finding his clothes, slipping on his boxers and top, Will looked in his bag for some joggers, slipping them on he, looked over at the door, seeing a shadow.

"JJ, cover yourself up."

Walking towards the door, Will opened it seeing Henry. "Morning bud."

"Daddy, I hungry." Will picked Henry up carrying him downstairs.

JJ climbed out of bed finding her clothes she made her way downstairs.

"Hand me coffee please."

"Mamma hair messy."

Everyone let out a little laugh, JJ looked round at Henry. "Yeah its called bed hair buddy."

"To him yeah."

JJ eyed Emily. Drinking her coffee. Everyone watched as Henry went off to play.

"So you two have a fun night?"

"From what I can remember." JJ said laying her head onto the counter.

"Aww, we got the bride drunk."

Will smiled, patting JJ's back. "I think I better get this one home.

After getting home, JJ took a shower, and some painkillers, seeing Henry playing in his room. Heading into the living room, she saw Will on the laptop. Sitting down next to him, she laid her head onto his side.

"How you feelin'?"

"Better now I'm home, what you looking at?"

"Wedding pictures, there's one I really like. "

"Yeah." JJ looked at the screen seeing a picture of him and JJ looking right at one another.

"That one is a keeper."

"So are you." Will smiled kissing her deeply.

/

As the weeks went on, it really did seem like nothing had ever happened. Going into the garden, JJ sat down on the bench, watching as Will and Henry had a water fight. She loved summer, it was the time of the year that she and Will spent all there time outside.

JJ watched as Henry ran around screaming, sipping on her drink, JJ went back to reading her book. Will looked over at Henry, turning towards JJ. Henry giggled following his fathers lead, they both squirted there guns, hitting JJ. Letting out a scream she dropped her drink and book. Standing up she ran round the garden. Dropping his gun, Will ran up behind JJ picking her up. Running towards them. Henry sprayed them both.

Laying down in the garden, JJ ran her hand through Henry's hair. "You are a little devil."

"Only with daddy."

JJ smiled kissing his head, lifting her head to Will. "And you are amazing."

"You are too." he smiled kissing her on the lips.

"I'm glad you remember, because this last like year has been the worst and best of my life. "

"I'm sorry for the worst parts but I'm glad I had you there to help me. Because I can't imagine a life without you and Henry, you mean more to me than anything in the world."

JJ smiled, letting out a breath.

"I really can't imagine life without you and Henry either, I just…."

/

Laying in bed JJ looked over at Will. "Do you remember when I got pregnant."

"Yeah." Will said wrapping his arm around her.

"And I got really emotionally all the time, and kept yelling at you and…."

"JJ…"

Taking a deep breath she looked at him. "Your gonna be a dad again."

Will sat up, Pulling JJ into his lap. "Really?"

JJ nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Come here." Will smiled, kissing her deeply, placing his hand onto her stomach.

"I promise you, I am never letting you go again none of you."

"I know because if you do, I'll kill you." JJ smiled.

8 months and 2 weeks later, Will walked into the living carrying Baby Lily on his shoulder, sitting down he saw Henry trying to figure out which present he wanted to open up first. JJ smiled, laying her head onto Will's shoulder, kissing her baby daughters head.

"You still asleep?" he whispered to her.

Nodding, she let out a little laugh, watching Henry throw wrapping paper all over the living room.

"Mamma can I help Lily open a present?"

"Sure buddy."

Picking up one of Lily's presents Henry placed it in front of him, sitting against the sofa, Will sat on the floor next to him. Placing Lily between his legs. JJ and Will both watched as Henry held onto his sister, helping her rip off the wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." Henry said kissing his little sisters head.

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think? Good ending, and sorry guys really didn't know what else to write. **


End file.
